


【完结】【零·一获千金同人】初恋（满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.中篇，已完结。4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。避雷注意。





	1. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：哈勃深场①（满零/庆成）

第一章：哈勃深场

“像你这样的人，一定没有过真正的恋爱吧。”勇气桑这样对我说道。

恋爱。我在心里默默重复着这一个词。

“怎么样？有兴趣说说你的初恋吗？”他坏笑着看着我。

“我倒是不介意跟你说，只不过，也不是多么有意思的故事。”我淡淡的说道，稍微避开一点他的目光。

他立刻发现了我细微的表情变化，马上露出了像狐狸般的笑容。他一把将手揽在我的肩上，将嘴靠近我的耳朵：“诶？是吗？你的表情不是'这样说的哦…” 

“喂。”远处正义桑的声音传了过来，我不禁感觉被解救了一般。

 

他收回了他狐狸般的笑容，回头看了一眼正义，转头对我说：“今天就算了，下一次，有时间，我们好好聊聊。”

我看着他们向帐篷那边走去的身影，陷入了沉思。“恋爱。”我轻轻的喃道，当我抬起头时，我看到天上璀璨的星空，这个星空，仿佛让我回到了那一年，那个潮湿的夏天，那个永远下着雨的山林，那个小小的木屋，和那一个，改变我人生走向的人。

在高中同学的眼中，我一定是那个与恋爱最无缘分的人。曾经我也是这样觉得的，直到遇到了他，让我这一辈子都没有办法忘记的人。

后藤ミツル。

一个，仅仅是听到名字，心跳，就会加快一倍的人。

第一次见他是在大一下学期时，教授曾经带着我们小组，一共七个人，前往山上的天文台观测。到了晚上，我们便投宿在那一家民宿中，而后藤满就是这一家民宿的老板。但是第一次的见面我们并没有什么交流，或者说根本没有说过话。

和他第一次的交流是大二下学期的野外实践，教授又一次带我们前往那个天文台，和上次一样，我们还是住在那家民宿里。

虽然经常在野外作业，但是山村的晚上总是寂静的让人觉得不安。窗外传来的知了声让我难以入眠，从床上坐起来，随意的披了件衣服，我打算出去走一走。

这个民宿坐落在半山腰，从这里远远的，可以看到驿站的点点星火。除此之外，就完全的被大自然给包裹着，我很享受这种被完全的自然所包裹的感觉。在这里所看到的星空，和在东京所看到的星空完全不同，我喜欢在这样的环境下人看见的天空，感觉自己像被吸入那广袤的宇宙中一样。

我将自己完全沉浸在宇宙的荒芜之中，完全没有注意到有人站在我的身后。当发现自己身后的人影时，不禁“啊”的叫了出声。

“不好意思，吓到你了，我看你看天空看的出神，不好意思打扰你。”后藤满站在我身后的台阶上，手中端着两杯热茶。他走下台阶，递给我一杯茶，笑着对我说：“一直住在这里，也不知道，这个地方还有那么大的魅力。可以让你在这儿，一动不动的看上一个小时。”

完全没有意识到自己居然在这里呆了那么长时间，我不禁有些不好意思。接过他递给我的茶，热度一下子从手心蔓延到全身，我下意识的想要找个话题打破自己的尴尬：“后藤桑你怎么想到在这里开一个民宿？总觉得，我们年龄并没有差太多。”

“如果我当时选择上大学的话，现在大概就准备面临毕业了吧。但是我和你们这些高材生不一样，大概是没有学习的天赋，哪怕是上了大学，也吃不消那些论文和研究吧。“他淡淡的说着，眼睛看着很远很远的地方。”我啊，真的很喜欢这里的山，还有这里的溪水，有一种远离尘世的感觉。”

“啊。”他猛然回过神，不好意思对我笑了笑。“真不好意思，突然对你说了那么多。”

 

我低下头，笑了笑。 “没有，我觉得很有趣。”

“啊。有一个地方，我想带你去。”他的眼睛突然变得闪闪发光，他一把抓住我的手腕，带着我向驿站那边闪闪发光的方向走去。虽然，被他这突然亲近的距离感吓了一大跳，我还是顺从地跟着他向驿站的方向走去。

 

山野里，四周一片漆黑，什么都看不见。只有一束孤零零的手电筒光照亮了我们前方的小路。

 

不知道转了多少个弯，上了多少个坡，我可以感觉到我们离驿站的方向越来越远。在我的面前出现了几阶高高的古老台阶，夜色中，一个斑驳的鸟居出现在了我的面前。

“来，上来。”他爬上台阶，关掉手灯，对我说道。然后向我伸出了一只手，让我借力登上那高高的台阶，眼前的景象让我突然之间怀疑我是否出现了幻觉。

千万只萤火虫在空中组成了一幅难以言喻的画卷，身处在黑暗之中，被这样的光斑所包裹着，我感到自己如同身处宇宙，我身边的一切都如同是在宇宙当中漂浮的星尘，萤火虫的群落，如同是宇宙中的星系一般，以不为肉眼可见的速度缓慢张驰着。

“好美，像宇宙一样。”我不禁感叹道。 

“我就知道零君一定会喜欢。”我听到他这样说，便转过头去看他，然后我便看到了他凝视着远方的眼神，看到嘴角微微扬起的温柔笑容。

在他的眼底深处那如同深邃而不见底宇宙的瞳仁中，萤火虫造成的光斑微微的闪烁着，在他的眼底浓缩起了整个宇宙。我不禁思考着，在那双瞳眸的最深处，藏着什么我所不能触及的神秘呢。

哈勃深场。我的脑海里冒出了这个词。

哈勃深场是一张由哈勃空间望远镜所拍摄的小区域夜空影像，在那里面可以看到最为遥远古老的星系。

 

第一次看见那张图片是在小学六年级时，我到现在都不会忘记当时这张图给我的震撼。

而在那个时候，在满的眼睛里，我又一次感受到了我第一次看到哈勃深场并且震撼于宇宙的美丽时的心情。

我想大概就是在这个时候吧，我对宇宙的爱，在刹那间，注入到了我面前的男人身上。

 

·····未完待续


	2. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：宇宙暴涨②（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。避雷注意。

第二章：宇宙暴胀

从那边回来后，我时不时的会梦到那一天晚上的星空，还有他的手触碰到我的手腕的温度。

我总是在自己不注意时就发现自己拿着手机呆呆的看着手机信息的邮件页面上，在收件人那一栏里的他的名字，直到我突然之间不认识那几个字为止。

 

“零，木质窗户边沿裂口了。怎么办！”这是他给我发的第一条信息。

 

在收到这条短信后，我用了一个小时把各种类型的发泡胶的优缺点写下来，然后又用一个小时把可能引起木质产品发裂的原因列成了表格。最后，我用一秒钟把所有内容删掉。

 

最后我回答道：下雨记得关紧窗户啦！去买个发泡胶把边沿粘上吧。

 

在那之后，我们也时不时会通过信息说几句话。虽然大部分都是那样的不痛不痒的内容，但每次的来信也足以让我开心一阵子。

 

我不知道该怎么形容这种近乎愚蠢的感情，我从未真正体验过所谓爱的感觉，甚至我都不确定这种感觉是否可以被称之为喜欢或者说是爱。

在高中时我曾经被人怀疑过是同性恋，也被人怀疑过是性冷淡，而那时的我自己在感情方面完全是一片空白，空白到了我自己也不敢给自己下定义的程度。

但是，我并非是对自己的性向感到疑惑，更多的是对自己的感情感到疑惑。那种在内心深处的，疯狂鼓动的，难以形容的情感。 

想见他。想触碰他。想要探究属于他的一切。

当我在实验室里折腾我的数据时我才可以停止去回想起他那时的表情，一旦我回到寝室，看到贴在墙上的那一张哈勃深空图我就会无法抑制的想起他的眼神。

“宇海君”宿舍门口突然有人喊我的名字。“有你的明信片。”开了门室友走了进来，他拿着一张明信片，反反复复的翻动着，一幅看不出所以然的样子。

“是什么？”我问道。

“我也不清楚，就这样插在门上。”他回答道。“什么都没写，就是一张黑乎乎的照片。然后一张邮票。”

从他手中接过明信片的一瞬间我感觉到了内心猛烈的颤动，我的感觉不会错，这是他寄过来的。

那黑乎乎的照片其实并非是一片死黑，照片的1/3处是一条细细的河流，萤火虫围绕在河流边如同形成了一道细细的银河。

这种平淡却细腻的表现方式，真的是很有满的风格。

“恋人？”室友问道。

“诶？”我几乎掩饰不住内心的动摇。

“啊。不是吗？看你的表情，我还以为是你的恋人寄给你的东西。”我的室友这样说道。

“我。露出这样的表情吗？”我问

“哎呀，你不要太在意了。只是你的表情和平时不太一样，所以我就随意推测了一下。”他说着走向了他的床，开始做起了休息的准备，我也停止了我的疑问。

 

我的表情，和平常不一样了吗？

原来人在喜欢另外一个人时，表情会变得不一样了吗？

“你好，胡桃旅馆。”期待已久的声音响了起来，是他的声音。 

“啊，我是零。宇海零。”

“是零君啊。”他的声音听起来十分开心。“明信片收到了吗。”

“嗯。很喜欢，是满君拍的吗。”我这样回答道。

“太好了，照片能够得到你的喜欢。”他保持着愉快的语调。“怎么了吗？突然打电话过来。”

“啊。是这样，我打算下个月过来观察御夫座流星雨。因为是我的个人项目，所以只有我一个人过来，住两个星期左右。”

“是吗！有流星雨吗？太好了我也想去看”我甚至可以想象他电话那头手舞足蹈的样子。“欢迎过来，我会帮你预留你最喜欢的房间的。”

我挂了电话，但心情却仍然无法平复。

我看着他寄来的明信片，感觉到自己的内心有一种从未体验过的感觉，如同宇宙大爆炸一般猛然改变了我的世界

 

如果宇宙暴涨的速度是10的78次方倍，那么恋心的暴胀速度有多快？我在夜晚入眠前这样问自己。

夏天的结束。9月的开始。宇宙暴涨已经开始了。

······未完待续


	3. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：创生之柱③（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。本篇R18有，避雷注意。

第三章：创生之柱

10月的山中，不可避免的寒气和潮湿渗入我的身体里，我一个人从车站提着行李往上爬，半山腰处还下起了绵绵细雨，衣服被雨水浸湿，我不禁打了个寒颤。

 

“喂！零！”

 

他的声音从远处传来，我抬起头看见他拿着一把花伞向我跑过来。

 

“怎么没带伞啊？你应该知道今天要下雨吧！”他将伞撑过来，带着埋怨的语气问道。

 

“诶…中途才下起雨，伞还在包里。在路上打开包可不行，设备都在包里呢。”我用空出来的手指了指背上的包。

 

“那我来帮你提这个吧。”他说着就准备去提我手中的箱子，我推脱了好几下，也仍然没有执拗过他的好意，最终变成了我撑着伞，他提着箱子的姿势。

 

他不经意地将空出的手搭在我的肩膀上，那种温度逐渐渗入我的皮肤，我觉得我的肩膀有些发烫。

 

回到房间后，我洗完澡，换了身衣服，裹着暖烘烘的浴衣趴在大厅的吧台上翻书。他在一旁帮我整理我的东西，把我的设备整理好放在房间里，把衣物收拾在壁橱里，然后将所有纸质文件都分门别类地整理好放在书桌上。

 

“后藤桑，好厉害。”我不禁感叹到。

 

他露出一瞬间惊讶的眼神，然后温柔的笑了起来：“小时候，我的姐姐是个破天荒的家伙，所到之处寸草不生，我可是不得不帮她整理东西。嘛，但是她也是个很好的姐姐就是了。”

 

“诶~后藤桑居然还有姐姐啊…”我困在桌上问道。

 

“零君是独生子吗？”他把用完的抹布拿过来厨房清洗，一边洗一边问我，我轻轻点了点头。

“那一定挺寂寞的吧…”说着他用刚刚擦干的手摸了摸我的头，洗手液的香气飘进了我的鼻子，我觉得脸有些发烫，不自然的站起身。“但是，零那么优秀，爸爸妈妈应该也很自豪吧。”他似乎没有注意到我的异常还在自顾自的说着。

“我先去睡了…”我掩饰着自己的心情，转过身对他说。

“嗯，晚安。”他用一如既往的温柔的声音回答道。

 

第一个晚上，窗外的夜空十分晴朗，我真正体验到了秋高气爽的感觉。

在这个季节来到这边的人并不多，只有到了周末会过来几对情侣，但也基本都是来附近的神社求缘的人，住一个晚上就离开了，所以硕大的民宿基本就只有我和他两个人。

平日我上山去天文台整理数据，他就下山去驿站或是镇上买东西，因为观察工作主要在晚上进行，傍晚的时候他会将做好的便当送到天文台来。虽然我一直说不用那么麻烦，但是他也总是说没什么一个人呆在民宿里实在是太无聊了。

有时候我会有种奇妙的错觉，一种我们正在交往的错觉。

原本以为自己发现自己对他的感情后见面会有些难堪或是害羞，但真正开始工作后才发现，每天的日程根本没有时间让我思考这些东西，甚至我开始后悔当时选择自己一个人来这里做项目。

十天的时间如同流水，忙碌着一转眼就过去了。因为数据量很大，还有很多往年的资料需要整理，在他的要求下，我就把一些需要分类的图片资料交给他帮忙分类，而我则连夜的在民宿的餐桌上写报告。

 

“哇，这个真恐怖。”我听见他在一旁感叹着，我便抬头看过去，发现他手中拿着一篇有关创生之柱的观测与形成原因的报告，大一的时候我整理了很多相关信息，就在里面夹了那张创生之柱的图片。“总觉得这个图···”他把那些图片举起来仔细端详着，嘴里嘟念着。

 

“这是创生之柱。”我随口回应了一声，打断了他的感叹。

 

“诶？那从这里会诞生什么吗？”他意外的来了兴致，向我追问起来。

 

看着他好奇的样子，我只好放下手中的笔，向他解释。

“这些支柱是在一个叫做老鹰星云里发现的，因为可以为新的恒星提供了动力和物质，所以呢，简单而言就是诞生恒星的地方。虽然听起来很有生命力，但是你手上拿的那篇报告里写着说他们在老鹰星云里观察到大约有20颗恒星将要发生爆炸，而且最近还观察到三根主要的创生之柱变得越来越透明了。”

 

他默默听着，仍然端详着那张照片，似乎在思考什么。

“你刚刚想说什么来着？”我问道。“被我打断的那半句话。”

 

“啊，没有···刚刚我突然觉得这张图好色情啊。”我一脸惊讶的看着他，他看见我的表情，似乎有些慌张一样的向我解释。 “不是黄段子，不是黄段子。我就是觉得很美，但是让人感觉恐惧，似乎展现了宇宙的所有，但是又隐藏了最具有生命力的部分，最后·····就让人感觉非常色情。”

 

他说完看向我，似乎想要征询我的意见，我却连忙将头低了下去，觉得有些好笑的呼呼笑了两声：“是吗，这个论点可真是新颖。”

 

一直忙到三点，我终于完成了任务。可能是太劳累，头一沾枕头就沉沉的睡死过去了。

 

迷迷糊糊中，我开始做梦。我梦见民宿的木质窗户咔咔作响，窗外似乎吹起了大风，树叶哗哗作响，雷声隆隆作响，如同一场暴风雨即将来临一样。

 

黑夜中，一道闪电划过，我看见ミツル就坐在我的床边。

 

“ミツル君？”我喊他名字的声音似乎十分沙哑，在雨声的遮掩下，甚至连我自己都听不到自己的声音。又或许我根本就没有醒过来，我自己也不得而知。

 

我迷糊中看见他移到我的身边，在闪电的光亮中看到他的脸上的表情，带着水气的眼神露出和平时完全不同的坚定感，那双眼睛离我越来越近，最后一种柔软的感觉落在了我的嘴唇上，耳边，脖颈上。

 

“零…”他的声音穿来的声波摩擦着我的耳膜“付き合って……”。

 

我思考着他这句话的意思，不明白这究竟是在索取一瞬间的陪伴还是认真的交际宣言。然而就在我思考着这种问题的时候，回过神来他已经敷在我的身上，解开我的衬衫。

 

他的手指在我的身上划过的地方如同彗星划过天际一般炽热，指尖的温度在我的皮肤上唤醒了死亡的红巨星，热度不断地聚集到下腹，他的手指也随着那种难以形容的热度向下移动。

 

“创生之柱，感觉很色情呢……”

 

他的声音从左耳传来，我无法将注意力转移到他的话语上，因为我可以感受他的手敷上了我体内炽热的中心。那是我从未感受过的震颤，他的腿和我的腿纠缠着，鼻息混合着水气一次次染上我的皮肤。

 

我伸出手环抱住他的肩膀，拉近两个身体之间的距离，感觉他的热度紧贴在我的腿根部。

 

他的手指似乎化身成宇宙中制造凹凸的粒子，而我则是被这些粒子吸入无尽深渊的星际旅游者。

 

我突然想起我小学时问老师的问题：“老师，宇宙里存在摩擦力吗？”

 

那位老师思考了许久告诉我：“有接触就有摩擦。但是宇宙是真空的，我相信宇宙中有我们目前观察不到的物质之间的摩擦。所以，这些我们还无法确定的物质就需要你们未来去发现了。”

 

未知物质的接触所诞生的摩擦力，物质摩擦产生的宇宙的生命力，这种被神秘感包围的热度就如同点燃生命力的火苗。我的大脑几乎无法运转，整个人都被他的手指所控制住，他的声音漂浮在真空中显得格外不真实。

 

创生柱，展现着宇宙的全部，隐藏着最具有生命力的部分。

 

“很美，但是让人感觉恐惧···”

 

他所说的就是这么一回事吧。

 

闪电，雨水，夜空，宇宙，亲吻，汗水，精液，欲情。

 

所有的一切全部混合在一起，他的炙热和我的炙热一起在创生柱的深处一齐爆发出白色的光芒，在这耀眼的白光中我失去了意识。

 

当我醒来时，清晨的阳光已经投透过窗户照进了房间，任性的落在了我的皮肤上，带着一丝热度，这份热度让我感到十分不自然。

 

我的皮肤还是干爽的，衣服仍然是整齐的，没有晨勃，也没有丝毫昨晚的痕迹。

 

我爬起来，打开窗户，发现窗台上还有昨夜的积水，早上的泥土也散发着水汽的味道。至少，昨晚的雷雨是真实存在的。

 

走出门来到大厅就看到满正在招呼新来的客人，看见我出来并没有什么特别的反应，只是和往常一样对我笑了笑，招了招手示意我过去吃早饭。

 

我坐到平常坐的位置上，吃着他做的和平常一样的早餐，聊着和平常一样的内容，一切都没有任何的不同。

 

“昨晚的雷雨真吓人啊！”他似乎在对我说话。“后山的神社的那棵大树被闪电劈中了，树冠都烧焦了。”

 

我心中一紧，问道：“是之前去过的那个神社吗？”

 

“对啊，等会要一起去看看吗？”他一边收拾刚才客人的碗筷一边问我。

 

我看了看时间，才发现已经是上午十点了。

 

“啊！那我得去收拾一下行李。”我的下午三点还得坐火车回东京。

 

“都收拾好了。”他从门口提出我的工具盒和箱子，然后从厨房的台桌上拿出四个饭团，对我笑了笑。“中饭也准备好了。”

 

我愣了愣，便笑了起来，果然是个细致的家伙，竟然什么都已经计算清楚了。

 

我们和上次一样徒步走到了神社，白天的神社我还是第一次看到，比我想象中要破旧很多。鸟居的颜色也非常黯淡，木头上的红漆都开裂了露出里面老旧的圆木，走向神社的参道和玉垣都有些残缺了，神社的窗户也显的十分破败。比起破败的神社，围绕在神社附近的树木和花草都生机勃勃，从山上留下来的山泉水在这里汇聚成一条清澈的小溪，溪水旁开满兰花。

 

顺着兰花道绕到神社后面就可以看到一片密林，参天大树的树冠熙熙攘攘的挤在一起，巨大的树干如同神殿的立柱一样做出来了自然形成的大道。

 

在大道的终点有一颗和四周的大树品种不同的大树，那是一棵巨大的橡树，在橡树的树干上围着一串注连绳。这就是满说的被闪电击中的大树，果然橡树的一部分枝冠被闪电切开，在树干上也留下来一条烧焦的痕迹。

 

他不知从哪里变出了一个扫把，开始清扫四周的残枝碎叶，并把一些被打下来的橡树果单独盛到一个小盒子里，我也效仿他的样子放下行李帮忙。

 

清理完神树，我们坐在树旁吃着他做的饭团，他突然从那个盒子里拿出一颗橡果放到我的口袋里。

 

“下次你过来这个神社就会变得很漂亮了，这个给你做纪念。”他笑了笑，收拾了东西，帮我背起了我的工具箱。“走吧，送你去车站。”

 

我看着他的背影，心想着，果然昨晚只是个梦，什么都没变，昨晚有变化也许只有那棵巨大的橡树。

 

··········未完待续


	4. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：时空泡沫④（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。本篇R，避雷注意。
> 
> ========================================

第四章：时空泡沫

 

下山的路很不好走，昨夜的大雨让原本干燥的泥土变得无比泥泞，我们深一步浅一步地走了快半个小时都还没有走到车站。天空开始飘起了毛毛细雨，虽然还没有到会淋湿衣服的程度但是也足以让我们下山的步伐放慢下来。

 

眼看时间已经接近三点了，我心里开始觉得自己赶不上火车了，毛毛雨也开始变大起来，我们的步伐也不由地加快了起来。

 

突然，走在我前面的满停了下来。“啊，糟糕了”听到他这样说，我抬起头，他注视的方向不知道从什么时候起多了一条湍急的小溪。

 

“怎么办？你还准备走吗？”他转过头问我，刘海上还沾着几滴雨珠。

 

“…嗯，应该也没有那么难走。你看中间有块大石头。”我用手指了指溪中的那块石头。

 

“那我帮你把设备包提着吧，你先过去我再把包递过去。”他从我手中接过包，一副准备目送我离开的样子。

 

我叹了口气，对准那块石头，摆好位置，希望可以一发成功。毕竟，这条小溪虽然不深，但是多少还是有点湍急，如果在这样的天气里在水里走一遭，湿漉漉的去赶车那简直就是地狱图了。

 

我算好距离，单脚起跳，左脚刚碰到石头时我就在心里默念一声不好。万万没想到，那个巨大石头下并不是平整的地面，而且一个滚圆的木头。我只感觉天空猛地改变方向，我面朝天地一屁股坐到了溪水里。

 

一瞬间，我觉得现实变得无比虚幻，水中的卵石咯的我的屁股疼，我呆呆地望着阴沉的天空，半天反应不过来。

 

“好冷！”一阵风吹过来，带着冰冷的雨水打在我脸上，我不禁叫了出来。

 

好不容易反应过来，我突然才想起来我还背着包，瞬间“啊！”的叫了起来，脑海中闪现出了电脑短路，文件泡花，教授无奈的表情···

 

“糟了！文件···”我忍着屁股痛，猛地坐起来，将背包举过水面打开看看损坏情况，却意外发现背包里装的都是衣服和一些课本。

 

然后，我看到岸边的满向我伸着手，似乎在憋着笑的样子，我有点不悦地看了看他。只看见他把手中拿着的包晃了晃：“都在这里啦…”

 

“好啦，你打算在水里坐多久啊！”他强忍着笑意，将我拉上岸，然后一边细心地检查了我的衣服和包一边埋怨着我的不小心“看看，连换的衣服都全部打湿了，没办法了，我们还是先回去吧。”

 

“诶？”我怔了怔“但是……”

 

“但是，也没办法了呀。你看都两点四十五了…你打算一路穿着湿衣服回东京吗？”他把时间给我看了看，的确是来不及了。

 

“不过，幸好满君帮我拿了设备和资料，要不然就真的糟糕了。这下又要麻烦你了。”我将衣服里的水拧出来，感觉自己给他添了麻烦。

 

“咿呀，说什么呢，我们是朋友的嘛。”他一把搂过我的肩膀，我不自然地颤抖了一下，保持着这样的姿势，我打着伞，他提着我的行李一只手搂着我的肩膀的往民宿的方向走过去。

 

不知道是因为寒冷还是因为什么其他的原因，我觉得自己一路都在微微的颤抖。一路上我觉得自己的步子发飘，全身上下只有被他搂住的地方有些发热。路上，他似乎还问我是不是有些发烧，还似乎埋怨了几句我的生活习惯和体质虚弱，但是我却一路迷迷糊糊地，就这样被他带回了民宿。

 

我晕晕乎乎地泡完澡，身上冒着白烟地回到房间。房里开着暖气，外面的雨也停了，看到床上放着他准备的T恤。我让自己的大脑运转了一下，最终还是脱下了浴衣，套上了那件T恤。T恤上熟悉的柔软剂的味道和房间的暖气让我有些飘飘然，我爬上床把自己裹入被子里，那柔软剂的味道就这样完全的包裹在了我的身上。

 

我在这个状态下陷入了睡眠，迷迷糊糊中我似乎感觉到有人开了门，从我的房间里将装衣服的包拿了出去，过了很久，又将空荡荡的包拿了回来挂在暖气附近。

 

“零，醒醒。十点钟的首班火车，再不起来就来不及了。”

 

我被满摇醒，恢复了意识。昨晚的睡眠似乎是在刚睡着时就迎来了结束，就如同的睡眠时间被切割了一样。当然，话说回来，这样的睡眠似乎才是深度睡眠的表现。

 

当我恢复意识后，我开始意识到自己下 身传来的奇怪的粘稠感，我开始强迫自己放慢恢复意识的速度，同时思考怎么样才能让这件事情不被满发现。

 

我慢慢睁开眼睛，看见满正一声不吭地盯着我看。

 

我伸手抹去自己脸上的汗水，然后停顿了半晌，对满说：

 

“好重的湿气。”我坐起身。“我想洗个澡。”

 

“诶？”他直起身，有些苦恼的样子“平常你没这个习惯，我就没准备浴场。你等等，我马上去准备。”

 

“嗯，谢谢。”我轻声回应，然后目送他出门。

 

趁着他出门准备的空档，我赶快把弄脏的衣服裤子一其塞到箱子里。然后，我才发现所有衣服都被他烘干了，整整齐齐的贴在箱子里。虽然我不想破坏这个箱子里衣服的美感，但是现在我也顾不来那么多了，赶快将衣服塞进去，然后拿了一套换洗的衣服就换上了浴衣，往浴场走去。

 

我慢慢走到浴场，看见他正在清理浴场，他站起身拧抹布，然后瞥了站在浴场门口的我一眼：“只做了简单地清扫，你将就一下吧。”

 

我应了一声，然后慢慢走到他的身边，用我自己都觉得不自然的声音问道：“满，那个···那套衣服我能带回去吗？”

 

他没看我，走到一旁将抹布透了透水，淡淡地说了声：“可以啊。”然后他顿了顿说道：“反正我觉得还挺适合你的。”

 

我愣了愣，原本还以为他会问我为什么，没想到他就这样答应了这个有些奇怪的请求。

 

就这样，回到学校后，我的箱子里多了一套满的衣服。

 

当然，回到宿舍我就赶快把衣服洗干净了后晾着了。按道理说，衣服上的柔软剂的味道也会变成我用的品牌的味道。但是不知道为什么，我还是觉得那种柔软剂的味道依然留在那个衣服上。

 

 

 

 

·········TBC


	5. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：惠勒泡沫⑤（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。  
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。  
> 3.中篇，未完结。  
> 4.系列文，后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。R，避雷注意。
> 
> ========================================

第五章：惠勒泡沫

 

量子泡沫也叫时空泡沫，是约翰·惠勒1955年根据量子力学提出的概念，所以又叫惠勒泡沫。

在普朗克尺度里，时空不再是平滑的，许多不同的形状会像泡沫一样随机浮出，又随机消失，这样在微小世界的能量起伏，就是量子涨落。在量子涨落中形成的小通道，就是所谓的虫洞，而这些量子虫洞则又可以连接到周遭众多的起伏泡沫，那些量子泡沫就是幼宇宙。

 

惠勒泡沫就是幼宇宙。

那么幼宇宙中诞生的黑洞是怎么样形成的呢？

 

我蹲在滚筒洗衣机前盯着透明滚筒里的衣服形成的空洞和一次次被卷起的泡沫们这样想着。

 

最终而言，我还是换了原本自己用的那个牌子的柔软剂换成了他用的那个牌子。

 

“这味道！”室友从一旁走进洗衣间，夸张的捂着鼻子说。“让我想起了我妈。”

 

无视他一如既往地戏精行为，我笑了笑应了句“哪有那么夸张。”就看他一边刷地把所有衣服倒进我旁边的洗衣机一边直直地盯着我，半晌他突然问：“毕业了打算干什么？”

 

我愣了愣，虽然的确已经是大三下学期了，眼看着就要进入实习期，周围的其他人都开始一边找实习一边准备毕业论文，但我还是无所事事。

 

“但是，零应该会继续读研究生吧！毕竟是优等生啦。”他见我不知所措地样子马上打哈哈的拍拍我的肩膀，装作什么事都没发生一样。

 

“你呢？”我随意的问道。

 

他一边戳着洗衣机的按钮一边头也不回的回答道：“和你不一样，我可是有女朋友的。大概会找个科技类公司上班吧，然后可能毕业了就和女朋友结婚啦。哎，压力很大的，压力啊！”

 

女朋友啊···

 

我在心里默默地念了一遍这个词。

 

“怎么？”他笑着看着我，拍了一巴掌我的后背。“羡慕啦？”

 

“笨蛋，才没有。”我也笑了笑。“你结婚记得给我发请帖啊。”

 

“当然！”他还是一如既往地大咧咧地。然后，他突然压低声音，摆摆手示意我靠过去：“今天晚上我不回宿舍啦，我和女朋友去通宵K歌。”

 

然后，他向我眨眨眼，突然又在我后背上拍了一巴掌，然后就张扬而去，留下一句：“等下帮我把衣服收回宿舍啦~”最后还不忘回头给我一个大拇指，然后大声吼了句：“有喜欢的人要快点告白啦，大学都要结束啦。”

 

室友还是一如既往地乐呵呵的，我无奈的低下头觉得好笑，又突然觉得大学的时间过得飞快，似乎什么都没有做就要结束了，内心生出一种不甘的感觉。

 

告白吗？

 

会怎么样呢？

 

我依旧盯着滚筒洗衣机和如同黑洞的衣服们发愣。

 

“滴，滴。滴。”

 

好吧。大三结束的暑假。去告白吧。滚筒洗衣机停止的瞬间，我这样决定了。

 

 

夜晚的宿舍突然没了室友的声音显得格外的空落，整个房间都弥漫着柔软剂的味道，有些老旧的风扇吱吱呦呦的摆着头，时不时地有风从我头上飘过。我盖着的被子换了才烘干的被套，整个人被那熟悉的香味包围着。

 

他的衣服放在床头，夏日的暑气如同他手臂搭在我的肩膀上传来的热度蒸腾出了水蒸气，我感觉自己开始流汗。也许是被子的厚度对于这个季节而言有些厚了，慢悠悠地转动的电风扇完全无法祛除燥热的感觉。

 

我慢慢将手伸了下去。回想着那一个带着潮气的夜晚。

 

我想象着他的手在触碰我的身体，修长的手指缠绕着我的中心，上下的动作带来一阵又一阵的直击脑天的震荡波。可能是很久没有自己处理过了，我几乎无法忍受这种快感，不自觉地发出了声音。

 

他的手指触碰着我的腹部，一路游走到我的胸口，挑动胸口的敏感处。然后他的呼吸在我的耳边游荡着，他的舌尖从我的耳廓舔舐着胸口双手在我的身体上漫游。

 

我的手指缓缓的解开自己身上的衬衫的纽扣，然后向上滑到胸口，不断的挑拨着自己的敏感点。我幻想中的他似乎对这样的事情不疾不徐，想要用足够的时间让我感到焦躁不安。 他的手指从根部划上顶尖，然后又紧紧的包裹住我的整体。 

 

我的手指不断的加速直到白浊的液体从体内汹涌而出。

 

射出后的空虚感瞬间占据了我的身体，我感觉自己的身体如同一个虫洞，直直地通往一个不知名的地方，感觉自己急需填满这种令人难受的空虚。

 

“腿张开。” 我听见他的声音如同通过真空传来一般。

 

然后，我的手指粘黏着白色的泡沫进入了我自己的身体。那一刻我感觉到了一个幼宇宙的诞生。

 

我弄脏了他的衣服，结束后那种羞耻感才席卷了我的世界。 

 

清洗完衣服我仍然睡不着觉，我就走到阳台上远远的望着璀璨的天空，望着无边无际的星空我久久的凝视着繁星的跳动，然后找寻着心跳与星星的闪动吻合的瞬间。

 

凌晨3点，我给他打了个电话。

 

“我们就要放假了，大后天我要过来呆一个星期。”我告诉他。

 

“啊…我会帮你留房间的…”我听见他睡意朦胧的声音。

 

正在前往山间的列车上，我看着风景不断的从窗口快速向后飞驰而去。我几乎无法感受到自己的心跳，也许是因为它早已经飞到了更远的地方。

 

到了那熟悉的山间小站，我在驿站旁的农家手中买了一些新鲜的菜和水果。踏着那一条熟悉的小路向民宿走去，当我的脚步一步一步的印在还有些潮湿的泥地上时，我再一次拾回了我的心跳。

 

路过神社时我故意的绕了绕远路，去拜了拜那个不知名的神明。从神社后找出扫帚将神社门前杂乱的树叶清扫到一旁，然后我走到溪水边捧起一波清水洗了洗脸，想让自己变得更加清醒一些。

 

我走到民宿的门口时，发现民宿的门竟然开着，这并不常见，我有些担心的往里张望。

 

却没想到满正好从里屋出来和东张西望的我撞了个正着。“真是的，来了怎么也不说一声。”是他熟悉的埋怨声，和往常的感觉一样，他从我手中接过了行李，自然的把我往我常住的房间里带。

 

他看起来心情很好的样子，走到我的房间里帮我打开了窗户。然后指着窗户外对我说：“把之前坏掉的窗户补好了之后，居然有一窝燕子在屋檐上做了窝。就在这里，你看。”

 

我顺着他的手指看去，果然如他所说的在窗户不远处的屋檐上两只燕子正在筑巢。

 

“真好啊…”我轻声喃喃道。看着他贴在窗口一脸愉快的望着燕子筑巢的样子，我的内心不明所以的闪过了一丝的不安。

 

燕子们叽叽喳喳的叫着，突然一只燕子从巢穴中飞了出来，往远处的树林中飞去，最终落在了一棵树的树枝上。

 

“对了，能听我说吗？”满扭头对我说。

 

另一只燕子也从巢穴中飞了出去，停在了早先飞出去的燕子的身边。

 

“我认识了一个女孩，她的名字叫惠。”

 

两只燕子从树枝上飞了起来在树梢上盘旋了一会儿向更远的地方飞去。

 

“你知道吗中国料理店里的高级食材燕窝是燕子的唾液。”我突然想起去年和室友一起横滨的中华街时他对我说的话。

 

一种难以形容的感觉堆积在我的腹部，突然之间涌入了我的胃中，我感觉胆汁漫到了我的喉咙，那是一种苦到难以形容的味道。

 

 

············TBC


	6. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：太阳风暴⑥（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。
> 
> ========================================

第五章：太阳风暴

 

“经常去的小镇里不是有一个很大的蔬果店吗？就是临驿站的那一家，她是那家的女孩。名字叫惠。”

 

一如往常的，满一边捣鼓着他的相机一边有一搭没一搭的和我聊着天。但是，我却一句话都没有听进去。

 

“真奇怪，之前也经常去那一家买菜，却完全没注意过...也许是这段时间客人一下子变多了，害得我也不得不一直山上山下的跑，最近她经常会上山来送蔬菜，这两天你应该可以见到她。”

 

满极其兴奋的对我说着他们的相遇，看着他兴奋的样子，我原本积攒了一年的告白渐渐地变得苍白无力。

 

夜晚躺着熟悉的床上，我呆呆地看着房顶的灯光，回想着白天满说过的话，灯光从清晰的圆形灯泡变成w形的光条，又从光条变成了巨大的白色圆盘。在夜晚的房间里，我似乎被巨大的恒星近距离的照射着，大脑发出了高频的噪音。我关了灯，闭上眼睛，想让自己逃出这种令人窒息的炽热之中，但窗外的燕子发出的扑闪翅膀的声音吵得我睡不着觉。

 

早上，我迷糊中听到了满和那个叫惠的女孩的声音。他们似乎故意压低着声音不想吵醒我，但是我的过度浅睡眠状态导致了自己完全无法无视那比燕子扑闪翅膀还要大声的声音。

 

从床上爬起来，透过门缝看到了那个女孩，惠。虽然算不上令人惊艳的美貌，但是五官端正，齐肩的长发，不长的刘海用夹子随意的扎着，看上去就是温柔贤淑的样子。我突然发觉这大概是我第一次对某个女生的容貌有这样的评价，我收回自己这样的想法，打起精神，强迫自己露出和平常一样的表情，走出房间向正在厨房忙碌的两个人打招呼。

 

“啊，零君。”叫惠的女孩亲和地对我笑笑。“一直听满说起你，夸奖的话都快听腻了。”

 

这句话到底站在什么立场上说的？

我心里闪过了这样的念头，连我自己也被吓了一跳。

 

“零君，听满说了你喜欢的食物，就试着做了点家常菜。来一起吃吧。”惠总是温和地笑着，每分每秒都为客人们着想，在其他客人们的评价里也非常好。

 

但是“一起吃吧。”这几个字就如同烈焰灼烧着我的心脏，我在一瞬间变成了需要邀请来和他们一起吃饭的人。

 

这种感情，简直就像是在嫉妒一样。

孑然妒火。我第一次如此清晰的感受到这种情感，这样强烈地嫉妒心让我难以忍受在民宿里度过的时间，我将更多的时间花在天文台里，无所事事地度过了第四天，我离开了那个地方。

 

一直到毕业，我再也没有和满的民宿联系。

 

我告诉自己毕业将近，没有空闲为这些事情花费心思。但是，我不知道自己是在逃避还是希望通过这样的方式让自己释怀。

 

就这样，我送走了室友和他的女朋友，如同预定一般的升入大学院。

 

 

在大学毕业前，我遇到了那个卷毛。

 

从天文台回来后的那个冬天，我跑去一家夜间营业的酒吧打工。当然在刚开始时我也并不知道那是一家gay吧，我也就是在那里遇到了那个卷毛。

 

卷毛似乎是从很早以前就是常客，平常似乎不需要工作一样，经常跑过来喝酒。他看起来是那种随性的乐天派，似乎和谁都能打好关系，这一点上我觉得他简直就是一个外星人。

 

卷毛从一开始就向我坦白了他准备勾搭我的意图，毫无保留地发起攻势。我本来觉得卷毛大概是闲得无聊，也觉得这个圈子大约就是如此。但是后来听老板的妈妈桑说起这件事来，也才明白卷毛对我似乎还有些认真。

 

卷毛是个杂志摄影师，比我大三四岁，高中毕业后就开始接各种拍摄工作，也许是因为他对自己是同性恋的事情毫无掩饰，又或许是他本身就有很高的技术力，所以可以说他在写真偶像的圈子里相当混的开。

 

他并不经常和我谈起他的工作，我也看不出他是喜欢自己的工作还是不喜欢这份工作。他和总是充满着梦想的满不一样，对他而言，摄影不过是一个简单谋生的手段。

 

我见过他工作时的样子，总是充满激情，满面笑容。但是当他工作后跑来喝酒时，就会大骂那些杂志编辑社的人“狗屎狗屎”。

 

有时他滔滔不绝地对我说：这个圈子从来不是充满梦想的圈子，再干净的人进入这个世界也会变得肮脏，表面对你热情的人不过是想榨干你的价值，一旦失去了利用价值，你就如同垃圾一样。

 

然后，我看着醉醺醺地卷毛问他：“就像星球撞击后变成了碎片？”

 

“对！”他醉醺醺地说。“毫无意义的碎片。”

 

我看着他然后一本正经地告诉他说：“但是碎片往往会变成美丽的行星带。”

 

然后，他一把抓住了我的手，看着我的眼睛问道：“能不能和我做一次？”

 

就这样，毕业后的那个暑假成为了我第一次没有见到满的暑假，也成为了我和卷毛第一次的暑假。

 

卷毛第一次抱我的时候问我：你是不是第一次？我告诉他不是，但是卷毛似乎完全不相信的样子。这大概是因为我真的不太擅长说谎，又或者是卷毛有更高超的阅人能力。

 

大学院一年，我和卷毛做过四五次，每次都是他跑过来喝酒，喝醉了拉着我出去转两圈，最后到达目的地的宾馆。

 

我不确定我们之间到底是什么关系，我们也从没有提及过恋人或者是交往的话题。我和卷毛的这种关系持续到了大学院二年级，最后一次见面也是在酒吧里。

 

凌晨打烊时，他提着个大大的摄影包把我拦在了酒吧里，然后吻了我。

 

我还没反应过来时，他告诉我他要离开日本了，想要最后给我拍张照片，希望我就穿着这身工作服，就像第一次见到我时的样子。

 

他拍完照片，盯着照片看了半晌，然后一把抱住我在我的额头上亲吻了一下。随后，如同往常一样，我们往宾馆走去。

 

我不知道为什么他要离开，我甚至觉得自己没有资格去问他为什么要拍照片，但是最后我还是问了他。

 

“呐，你拍这个照片做什么？”

 

他停下步伐，背对着我，虽然看不到脸但是他似乎在偷笑。

 

然后他转过头，对我咧开嘴笑了起来：“想要拍摄自己喜欢的人，所有摄影师都是这样想的吧。”

 

我跟着他去了宾馆，他与平时随意搞笑的样子判若两人，一言不发的抱了我，这是我们的第五次，也是最后一次。

 

我们开着电视遮盖声音，电视时不时的传来磁暴导致的滋滋声。

今年是太阳活动活跃的一年吗？

他进入时，我在心里这样想着，然后狠狠地搂住他的脖子。

 

“你的眼睛里总是有另外一个人。”在做完后，他俯身抱住我，在我耳边说道。

 

然后，他留下这句话，离开了。

 

留下我一个人，咀嚼这场磁暴后的杂音。

 

········TBC


	7. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：克尔黑洞⑦（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。
> 
> ==============================

第七章：克尔黑洞

 

克尔黑洞是指不随时间变化的绕轴转动的轴对称黑洞。

 

时隔两年，我再一次踏上前往那个民宿的旅程。这一切都来自于教授的一句话:“你大学的那个开普勒系外行星的研究为什么没有做完？这次的研究你就进一步深度研究之前那个课题吧。”

 

虽然，这样的说法显得我格外的被动的选择前往民宿，但是事实上我内心里也很希望在去看看，哪怕我心里知道现在的情况是怎么样的。

 

在升入大学院后，我就更换了电话号码，也许满曾经试着联系过我，但是那时的我也不会应答他的来电吧。

 

我试着在早些年的文件里找寻他们民宿的电话号码，但是却没有结果。我又只好在网上找寻有关核桃民宿的信息，而网络的发展惊人地快速，我在SNS上很快就找到了大量有关核桃民宿的资料。

 

满和惠两人建起了一个网站，还一起经营起了一个访问量不少的博客，博客上放了不少照片，大概都是满拍摄的，里面不乏两人的合照和与客人们的合照。在博客里，我得知了那个不知名的鸟居被重新修缮了，漫路的小溪被改道后在山的另一边形成了一个小型瀑布，被叫做萤瀑布,满也还是坚持着自己的梦想，不断地向各种拍摄比赛和杂志投稿。

 

我浏览着这些消息，觉得自己内心十分平静，我想大概是自己不再在乎过去的种种里。特别是在卷毛走后，比起这些情感，自己更希望可以在宇宙研究上闯出一片天。

 

最终，我还是拨通了他们博客主页上写着的联系电话。

 

“嘟嘟嘟...你好，核桃民宿。”接电话的是惠的声音。

 

“你好，我想预约下个星期往后一个月的房间。”我说道。

 

“好的我明白了，客人可以报一下您的姓名吗？”惠熟练的说道。

 

“宇海零，宇宙的宇，海洋的海，zero写作...”

 

“啊！是零君啊！”惠打断了我的话，似乎向另一个方向喊去。“零君打电话来了！满！”

 

我不禁有些苦笑，然后就听见听筒里叮铃哐啷的声音，大概是满跑了过来。

 

“电话换人咯。”惠在听筒里对我说道。

 

“零！为什么换电话也不跟我们说一声！”打头第一句话就是这个，看来的确是在换电话后还打过电话找过我。

 

“那个……”我不知如何回答他的质问。

 

“好啦，零君不愿意说就不用说了。”惠在一旁帮我解了围。“零君过几天就要过来了，你终于可以不用念叨了！”惠的语句似乎是在向满埋怨，但是那语气分明充满了幸福感。

 

真好啊。

 

我打从心里这样想着。

 

就这样下去也很好啊，大家都很幸福。

 

我在电话这头听着他们的拌嘴笑了起来。

 

 

当然，如果一切都可以停在那个时间点就更好了。

 

现在的我这样想着。

 

“零君，有时间吗？”满从门里探出头，跑到一旁的矮沙发上坐下。

 

“这个。”他拿出订婚戒指，上目线的看着我。

 

“诶？给我的？”

 

“瞎说什么呢，当然是给惠的。”

 

“知道啦，我开玩笑的。”

 

虽然不愿意承认，一瞬间，我原本平静的内心激荡起了巨大的波纹，我努力的稳住自己不被情绪的巨浪吞噬，然后说着这个时候的我应该说出的话，做出这个时候我应该做出的事情。

 

我们走上山顶的那条路是向着天文台的另一条岔路，对我而已是每个夏天的必经之路，我也是第一次觉得这条路那么长，我似乎在这条路上用光了自己的所有决心。

 

一路上，随着我的情绪的平静，我可以越发感觉他的紧张。但我万万没想到，我好不容易平复我的心情，打算全心应援他的恋情时，这个家伙居然忘记了最重要的订婚戒指。

 

他将相机塞给我，留下了我和惠两个人。

 

我呆呆站在那里，自己也不明白自己在思考什么，摆弄着相机，一瞬间想起卷毛也有相同型号的相机，然后我听见惠笑着说道：“真是的，总是冒冒失失的。”

 

我看着惠的表情，那是一种充满安全感和幸福感的表情，似乎没有任何事情可以在这个时间点里打败她。这一瞬间，我完全放下了原本深深地缠绕在我心中的葛藤。我抬起相机，对着惠拍了一张。

 

“真是的，干嘛突然拍我。”惠有些害羞似的，撩了一下头发。

 

“总觉得，惠和满在一起的时候的表情和平常完全不一样呢。”我低着头看了看自己拍下的那张照片。

 

惠半晌没说话，我有些疑惑的抬起头，却发现她正看着我，见我抬头，她将视线移向远处的云海，然后悠悠地说道：“零君不也是吗？”

 

“诶？”我惊讶地看向她的眼睛，却见她正对我笑着。

 

“别小看女人的直觉哦，我可和那个迟钝的家伙不一样。”她坐在一旁的石头上看着我。“你也是，明明早点说出来就好了……我这样说是不是有点像讨人厌的女人？”

 

“啊，怎么会。啊，但是，你不会……”我完全无法掩藏自己的动摇。

 

“放心吧，我没和他说过。再说了，你现在也有男朋友，我想还是不要打扰你比较好。”惠就是这样一个人，总是很温柔的去思考问题，这点和满真的很像。

 

“你是怎么知道我……”

 

“男朋友？”她看着我。“高中的朋友在东京做写真偶像，是她告诉我的。她说，那个臭卷毛对零君超级认真的。当然了，这个我也没有对满说啦。”

 

我说不清自己现在的心情，但是我也没办法在这个时候告诉她我和卷毛的真实情况，只好转移了话题。

 

就在这时，气喘吁吁地满回来了，见我们聊天，便似真似假的吐槽了句：“你们聊的挺开心的呀。”

 

听出他有些吃醋了，我不仅觉得有些好笑，转过身示意他快些求婚。

 

看着满给惠照相的样子，我脑海里突然冒出了卷毛说的那句话：

 

“想要拍摄自己喜欢的人，所有摄影师都是这样想的吧。”

 

不自觉地苦笑了一下，为了这四年来的自己，也为了这一年来的卷毛。

 

原以为他和惠订婚的话一定会给我带来巨大的伤痛，但是让人意外的是，对此我并没有自己想象的那样大受打击，意外的让人感到安心，甚至产生一种想要守护这两个人的想法。

 

那个时候，我想，我的初恋就这样告一段落了。

 

什么柠檬味的初恋，草莓味的初恋，薄荷味的初恋，对我而言什么都不是。

 

初恋就像一杯茶水，穿喉而过，还没来得及尝到清香的味道和苦涩的味道就已经消失不见了。

 

 

有研究者认为克尔黑洞可能与白洞连接，因此，进入克尔黑洞的物体只要不撞在奇环上就有可能从白洞出来。

 

三个月后的某一天的清晨，一个突然地电话吵醒了我。

 

“零君，我是惠。”惠的声音听起来和平常不一样。“你有没有看今天的读日新闻。”

 

“还没有呢。怎么了吗？”我迷迷糊糊地问道。

 

“满的作品获奖了。”她说道。

 

“嗯···恭喜呀。”还没有完全的清醒过来，我随口祝贺了一声。

 

“不是这样的，有关那张获奖照片··· 有个意外发生了，我不方便和你说，你一定要去看看。”惠的声音听起来有点焦急。我也只好坐起身来，一边回应说“等会回你信息。”一边准备出门买报纸。

 

看到报纸新闻的一瞬间我就知道了惠说的是什么，那张获奖的照片，那个构图和光线，惠那时的表情，当时深深印在我的脑海中，只有那一张，的的确确是我拍的那一张，那唯一的一张照片。

 

在满参选的那么多张照片中，获奖作品竟然是我拍的。我看着“致亲爱的你”的新闻报告，突然感觉有些讽刺。也许，从我的角度而言，满取的这个名字的反而更适合我的心境。

 

致亲爱的你，你亲爱的她。

 

不知怎么的，我突然间想到了卷毛，不知道他知道了这个消息会怎么样。稍微想象了一下，大概会半笑不笑地说是他的功劳吧。

 

卷毛在我脑海里的出现让我冷静了下来，我脑海里有个声音告诉我，这件事情不能告诉满，一定不能。

 

我拿起手机，给惠回了信息：“别告诉他。”

 

两秒钟后，惠回了消息：“了解。”

 

就这样，我们心照不宣的向满隐瞒起了有关获奖的真相。

 

我想这不难，毕竟，这也并不是第一件我们对满隐瞒的事情了。

 

 

 

 

······TBC


	8. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：火墙悖论⑧（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.中篇，未完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。
> 
> ==============================

第八章：火墙悖论

 

大学的室友久违的给我打来了电话，还以为是结婚报告的我连忙接了电话。

 

“那个，零。”他还是一如既往地咋咋呼呼。“之前我们大一时去实习过的那个那个核桃民宿，你现在还在去吗？”

 

听到他的话，我心里一颤。我几乎没和他说起过满的事情，所以他的突然提及吓了我一跳。

 

“嗯。偶尔会过去。”我模糊其词，不知道他要说什么。

 

“现在，他不是很有名嘛？被称作‘新锐摄影家’什么的，‘自然系帅哥摄影家’什么的，我和女朋友···哦，未婚妻，想去那边玩几天。但是我们打算去定房的时候发现订房的号码打不通了，去网站问回答说核桃民宿停止预约了。这什么情况你知不知道？然后，你知不知道他私人的手机号码？”室友说话的速度比以前还要快了许多，如同连珠炮似的说完了一大串话。

 

“诶？”我虽然还很吃惊，但上次过去时，我的确留了满和惠两人的手机号码，所以最终我还是将电话号码给了他。但是我对这个消息感到有些惊讶，二是惊讶满现在竟然如此有知名度了，一是惊讶我前几天刚刚定了下个星期的住宿，现在居然就不能预约了，二是惊讶满现在竟然如此有知名度了，。

 

其实，在这一年里。我也的确时不时地在一些文艺系杂志上看到满的身影，往往都是专访居多。

 

但是我总是想起卷毛对我说过的那些话，对满的现状感到有些不安。

 

试着拨打了民宿的预约电话，果然打不通，然后我拨打了满的手机号码。

 

“啊！零！”接起电话，他周围有些嘈杂。“你稍微等等。”

 

他似乎站起身走到了另一个地方。

 

“怎么了？不好意思，今天有一个杂志采访。”

 

“啊···”我一时不知道应该说什么。

 

“刚刚给民宿打电话了，但是没人接。”

 

我按时前往了民宿，民宿空空荡荡的，只有我一个人，住在熟悉的房间，如同我第一次来到这里时的样子，唯一不同的是，来迎接我的是惠，不是满。

 

惠虽然如同平常一样的笑着，但是我却感觉不到当时在山顶时她那种发自内心的幸福感。

 

当我和惠并排站着，凝视着贴着满的杂志采访的墙前时，我立刻明白了惠也有着和我一样的担心。

 

不想让他感到失望，不希望破坏他的梦想，但是不希望他丢掉属于他的色彩。

 

我看着惠，惠看着我，我们一直都知道，彼此对同一个人有着一模一样的心情。

 

“我想要把这间民宿卖掉，然后去东京！”满向我们传达着他的希望，渴望得到我们的认可。但是我知道，惠也知道，等待他的也许并不是梦想的彼岸，也许是霓虹的深渊，我想要让他留在惠的身边，对我而言，那是最幸福的结局。

 

 

听满说了编辑社的人要来，我打算四处转转，我总是有种很不舒服的感觉，总觉得内心有些东西焦躁不安，但是说不出是什么。我去里一趟神社，神社被打扫的很干净，干净的让我觉得不自然。我万分怀恋原本脏乱破旧的神社，怀恋那一年在这里看到的萤火虫群，现在游客多了起来，萤火虫们也不再聚集在这里了，我内心莫名其妙的有种空落感。

 

拿着扫帚，我又回到了民宿。

 

"该怎么办才好呢？"惠从厨房走了出来，似乎在自言自语又似乎在问我一样，将一杯茶水放在我的面前，告诉我：“编辑社的人在和满谈事。”

 

惠坐了下来，手里还紧紧捏着茶杯，又问了我一边：“我们去东京会比较好吗？”

 

我沉默着看着我面前的茶水，大概是给编辑部的人送水时顺便倒的一杯，和平常的茶水有些不一样，我想着这个无关紧要的事情，没有回答惠提出的问题。

 

“我有种很不安的感觉。”果然，惠和我一样，有这种令人难以忍受的动摇感。

 

我还是看着面前的茶水，这种茶很少见，并不是日本茶，而是一种来自南美的茶，叫马黛茶，我想，这一定是专门为那个编辑买的茶，我看向厨房的柜台，果然有一袋与众不同的茶叶袋。如果是这样，那封口处的深深的折痕显示着这个编辑很久没来过了。为什么这一次他要过来？难道有什么重要的事情吗？

 

我在心里想着

 

“我们要不就和满说实话吧。”她没有注意我的变化，继续说道。“所有的事情。”

 

这句话将我拉回了现实，我有些犹豫了：“所有事情······？”

 

惠看了看我，也犹豫了，我们陷入了沉默。

 

 

我的信息突然响了起来，满发来了信息：“零，我在大厅吧台这边。”

 

我将信息给惠看，她有些担心的样子看了看我，我便假装镇定地点点头示意她安心待在这里。

 

走到客厅，我看到满坐在吧台那里，背对着我，散发着一种难以形容的氛围。

 

“怎么了，满。”我走近他问道。

 

“写真集的计划泡汤了。”

 

“诶？”我有些吃惊，但是说实话也没有那么吃惊。

 

“我可能本来就没才能吧，那张获得大奖的作品也是老天的恶作剧而已吧。”我感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳，似乎呼吸也无法正常的通过自己的肺部。

 

我转过身，看见惠也仍然走了过来，我终于鼓起勇气说：“明天我们去天文台吧···”

 

 

夜晚，下起了雨，屋檐下的燕子窝已经被清理了。雨点如同发疯一般的击打在树叶上，粘粘在玻璃上，如同自杀式飞机的势头般撞击在地面上。

 

我看到了他的眼神，那种充满怀疑的眼神说明他已经开始怀疑了，但是他的怀疑到了哪个地步，他会对我产生什么样等等新态度，这一切我都无从知悉，而我对这种状态也感到无比的不安。

 

我似乎进入了一个可怕的旋涡，一股强大的力量将我往旋涡深处拽下去，我克制着自己的情绪，闭着眼睛，希望可以让自己睡着。但是我整个人好像是在陷入床里一样，逐渐陷入那柔软的地狱，无论我怎么挣扎着想要爬出来，我仍然不断下陷，我的四肢没有一点力气将我的身体支撑起来，我不断地掉入一个无重力的柔软的黑暗之中。

 

我从梦境中醒来，跟随着两人向山上走去，我可以感觉到空气中弥漫着水蒸气，清晨的山林被露水盖满，山林潮湿的空气黏着在我的皮肤上。我知道今天傍晚有雨，但是我们必须要留宿一晚，所以我们带上了我们需要的所有东西，打算在小屋留宿一晚。

 

小屋的电路在暴雨中断掉了，我和满在储藏室找到了备用蜡烛和油灯，勉强照亮了房间。我感觉到满一直欲言又止，我想他应该完全发觉了照片的谎言了，但是有关所有事情的真相，他知道到了什么程度，我还不能确定。

 

我们坐在一起，满开始了“诚实游戏”，烛光摇曳的光线晃动在他的脸上，我的神经完全绷紧了，如同自己正面临一场撞入黑洞的大灾难。

 

“事实上，你喜欢过惠。”他说出这句话时，我不由自主的“诶”出了声。

 

我余光看向惠，她也是一脸不可置信的表情。

 

但是在那一瞬间我紧绷的神经稍微松弛了一些，甚至有些想笑，因为这一切有可能只是我的过度思考和满的迷之迟钝导致的误会。

 

“你为什么开始拍照？”这个问题，是我和卷毛第一次后问卷毛的问题。我还记得当时卷毛的答案，他说他当时爱上了一个人。不知道为什么，我很想听听满的答案，因为我想这个答案大概和惠有关。

 

当然，答案如同我想象的一样。似乎，所有答案，都和我想象的一样。

 

“我要问零。那张照片，到底是谁拍的？”他看着我问道。我的神经一瞬间绷紧了，面对这突如其来的袭击，我只能素手空拳的回击。

 

“你如果说谎了，游戏就无法继续了。”他压低声音说道。

 

我看着他，他的脸在昏暗的光线下忽隐忽现，似乎下一秒他就要消失在无尽的黑暗之中。

 

黑洞就在前方了，验证是否可以不被压碎的通过黑洞的方法只有一个，就是穿越黑洞，前进吗？我问自己。前进吧。

 

“满。”

 

“零。”他打断了我。

 

·········TBC


	9. 【零一获千金同人】初恋：宇宙坍塌⑨（满零/庆成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。  
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。  
> 3.中篇，完结。  
> 4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。  
> ==============================

第九章：宇宙坍塌

 

“都是你的错。我的梦想，我的旅馆，我所有的一切都没有了！”

“你一直在骗我，这不算是温柔，这什么也不算。”

“住手你这个伪善者。别管我了。”

“我最不想被你救。”

“从我的面前消失！”

 

将惠送到山下的诊所再返回到满和惠掉落的山谷时已是晨光熹微，树林里的水蒸气蒸腾着，凝结成了露珠。

我好不容易找到了那个地方，看见惠掉落时撞上的树桩还有丝丝血迹，但是四处都找不到满的身影。

“满！”我喊着他的名字，向山谷深处走去。

“你在哪？”但是我的声音就这样逐渐消失在了山林之中。

“ミツル！！！！”我大声的喊叫着。

“回答我！你在哪？！”我在清晨湿滑潮湿的山谷中前行着，感觉自己的情绪开始失去大脑的控制。

“都是你的错。我的梦想，我的旅馆，我所有的一切都没有了！”  
都是我的错。我让他的梦想，他的旅馆，他的所有一切都没有了。

我顺着露珠上还残留的丝丝血迹往向着山谷的下游方向寻去，晨露和山泉冲走了部分的血迹，我越来越难以辨别他离开的方向。

他掉落的山谷，散发着清晨的露珠的味道。这种溪水和植物混合的味道，如同他刻印在我身体中的味道一样深深地刺激着我的鼻腔。

这种味道如同中毒一样侵蚀了我的大脑，我感觉自己的手脚发冰，几乎无法正常的直线行走。

“你一直在骗我，这不算是温柔，这什么也不算。”  
我一直在骗你，所有的一切都是完全的谎言，我什么也不算，一直以来都是如此。

我的脑海里浮现出他的脸，那是愤怒的，充满恨意的脸，他的脸上有血和露珠的痕迹，他看着我，控诉着我的罪状。

他的小腿明显的骨折，扭曲成了奇怪的形状，脸上的表情不知道是因为痛苦还是恨意而疯狂的扭曲着。他似乎不再是我认识的那个满，如同地狱中咆哮着的魂灵，但是这一切的罪孽都不应该发生在满或是惠的身上。

如果···回到过去。

如果···一切都没发生。

如果···我从没留恋过这个地方。

“住手你这个伪善者。别管我了。”  
我是个伪善者。无可救药的伪善者。

我跌跌撞撞地在无尽的树林中找寻着残留在地上的丝丝血迹，希望能找到他的方向，但是山谷中，山泉开始汇集，原本的山谷渐渐变成了一缕蜿蜒的小溪，溪水冲走了血迹，冲走了满的线索。

我站在溪水中，溪水漫过了我的小腿肚。冰凉的感觉沁入了我的身体，衣服黏在我的皮肤上，我感觉胃里的东西向上翻涌，有种想吐的冲动。

我失去控制，摔入溪水中，身体下的石头隔得我生疼，流水经过了我的手臂和腰间，几乎冰冻了我的整个身体，我感到自己的面部表情渐渐失去了控制，眼泪如同溪水的一部分，从我的眼睛里流了出来。

“我最不想被你救。”  
连自己都无法拯救的人，还妄想通过欺骗来拯救他人。

我的视野开始变得模糊，太阳爬上了天空的正中间，将阳光漏过树叶的缝隙洒向我的身体，我的鼻腔充斥着他的味道，那是一股森林的清香味道和血液的铁锈味混合的味道，我感受到了水流通过我的头顶和肩膀，顺着身体慢慢渗透到我的每个部分，在寒冷中，我渐渐失去知觉。

“ミツル···”我听见自己无意识的声音。“再见了。”

“从我的面前消失！”我听到了他的声音。  
从第一天的那个夜晚开始，我也许就不应该出现在你的世界里。

 

我醒来，四周充斥着白色。我试着动了动，手指可以活动，然后我感觉到了手上的违和感。睁开眼向那边看去，只看到一根长长地针管，向我的手臂源源不断地输送着浅黄色的液体。

“别担心，只是普通的营养液。”床边不知道什么时候站了一个护士，她见我醒来，拿着手中的本子记录着什么。

“那个···”我想要说话，却发现自己的声音无比沙哑。

“别勉强自己，你昏睡了27小时了。”她将手摸了摸我的额头，对我笑了笑，说道。

“谢谢你将她送到诊所，如果再晚半个小时，她可能就没命了。”

“她现在脱离危险了，还没有醒过来。你现在的状态不好，不能去看她。”她轻声的对我说道，如同我是一个孩子一样。

“满···找到···吗？”我费尽力气从喉咙里挤出了几个单词。

护士的表情有些微妙的变化，她的眼神向右边飘了飘：“警察在找了，会找到的。你安心休息吧。”

啊···他们还没有找到满。

现在···已经过去了快两天的时间了。

满······

为什么······

我感觉自己的嘴角在微微抽动着。

我······

真的什么也拯救不了·····

然后，我感到自己的呼吸也跟着急促了起来，过度的氧气进入我的鼻腔，我的大脑突然一片空白。

“宇海君。宇海君。”我听见护士呼唤我名字的声音。“慢点呼吸，吐气！吐气！”  
有什么东西罩在了我的口鼻上，我慢慢恢复了意识。

我恢复意识时，看见护士手上拿着很多纸巾。我歪了歪头，不知道为什么要她拿着那么多纸巾，直到感到她用纸巾帮我擦脸时我才终于意识到，现在的自己满脸都是眼泪。

 

又在床上躺了一天，几个大学院的同学和教授过来探望我。教授告诉我，如果现在应付不来可以申请推迟半年结业。似乎是电视新闻已经放送了相关的新闻，但是大家似乎都不愿意提及满和惠的事情，我并没有得知更多的媒体方面的消息，也许这也是大家的温柔吧。

果然，这种温柔反而让人感到沉重和不安。

我这样想着。

送走了他们，我到惠的病房外去看她。

“她昨天醒了一次。”护士在旁边对我说。“已经渡过危险期了，今天她刚刚完成了颅内手术，手术很成功。”

“然后呢？”我问道，直直地看着护士。“最重要的事情是什么？”

“······”护士沉默了一段时间，最后看着病房里的惠对我说道：“外部创伤引起的脑震荡导致了脑干网状结构受损，按照我们现在的检查经验可能会丧失所有记忆。”

透过玻璃，我看到病床上的惠头上缠着纱布，一头长发已经被剃干净了。她睡在病床上，被大量医学仪器围绕着，一直微笑的脸庞现在苍白又无力。

我感觉自己的呼吸又有些加速，害怕护士发现我的异常，我转身离开了她的病房。

如果宇宙坍塌了，时间也就不再有任何意义了。

现在我能做的只有建立新的原点，一个全新的零。

我坐在病床上，对自己说。

======================全文完========================

第二天，我申请了出院，回到了学校。我拒接了教授延迟毕业的建议，将自己完全投入到了研究中，关了手机，把自己关到研究室里，不再去想这件事情。

头几天，在学校会听到一些议论，在食堂可以看到相关的新闻。再过了两天，媒体突然不再对这件事情进行报道了，一切似乎都如同掉入水中的石头，泛起波澜，又最终沉入水底，似乎什么都没有发生过一样。

 

“您有新的留言，请注意查收。”

“您有新的留言，请注意查收。”

“您有新的留言，请注意查收。”

“您有新的留言，请注意查收。”

“·······”

在将自己关在研究室十几天后，我终于打开了手机，一瞬间大量的留言轰炸了我的屏幕。

打开后，我发现几乎是大学室友的留言，我也没有细听，大概能猜到内容。毕竟最近几个电视台都播出了这条新闻，他大概也是看到了新闻对我的现状有些担心。给他回了个消息，告诉他我很好，现在集中精力在完成毕业论文。然后我又向下翻了翻，发现了一个不熟悉的外国号码的留言。

“零，你还好吗？熟人告诉我了那个新闻，我···有些担心你。”卷毛的声音听起来有些疲倦，不知道他现在过的怎么样。

“······我现在正准备前往奥地利，没办法回去。”他说每句话都似乎要费很大的力气。

“·······”他沉默了很久。

“如果你需要什么帮忙，可以随时联系我这个号码。”留言切断了。

我将手机打开，又关上，再打开，再关上。

然后打开世界时钟，查了查现在奥地利的时间，是早上八点半，然后我打通了他的电话。

“零？”他很快接起了电话。

“卷毛···我现在需要一个工作，一个有大量空闲时间的工作。”我对他说道。

“啊···”他似乎轻轻笑了一下。“我有个朋友开了个补习班，只有五点到八点需要上课。需要我给你介绍吗？”

“嗯。”我回答。

“······”他又沉默了很久。“听见你的声音真好。”

我的鼻子突然有些发酸，模糊的“嗯。”了一声，不再说话。

“我要去工作了。等会那个朋友会直接联系你的。”他的声音似乎又变得更成熟了。

“零。”他说。“再见。”


End file.
